vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
XX Spooky Xx
Who Is SpookyTheDevil? Spooky The Devil Is a demon who goes Horror map hunting. Called 'Scare' by his friends -- If he had any -- is one of the main cast in EchoPanPan's twitch family. Spooky is a Twitch Streamer SpookyTheDevil, and is the singular ruler of his Hell. Appearance Moon skinned colored demon with A black and red vest with a fur coat hanging at the back attached with a gold chain, black pants, very dark gray shoes and gloves, he also recently have two different eye colors. The left eye is completely red like his finale form and his right eye is the color of flames. His history (RP) His life started when he awoke in VRChat's worst worlds to visit : Uganda, Luckily he was able to escape Uganda and live on his own. Around the age of 7, he grew up to be a horror fan and started to visit different types of horror maps -- no matter how horrifying it looked. By the age of 15, Spooky was wondering what to do after visiting places on his own, so he decided to make his first group of friends -- who do not visit him in Hell. At 34, after roughly 20 years of searching for friends, he met EchoPanPan while playing deathrun with Jhay. Now: Heartbroken, Spooky lives in the background until found by another. Should someone find him, the first thought that came to mind is something like : "Oh hi that's creepy..." or "What are you doing up there?" but aside from that vague hope, he is alone. He wonders: will his heart be healed, and he find love again? Family From what People know Spooky doesn't have a Family of his own yet, but is a part of EchoPanPan's Family, however he has adopted a couple kids that had grown up on him Powers In his fandom, Spooky has the ability of "fire" with his "skull blasters" and "soul frag mints". but when it comes to the VRChat verison his ability is using his Trident and his coat for support, His "Giant form" is his fianle form that is in Both in the Fandom and the VRChat verison. Who Is Horror Horror Is Dark, Evil, and Stronger Alternate Verison of Spooky who controls Spooky and wants to kill everyone that prevents him from getting his task done, Horror's history Horror was born as a little black and red puddle that grown to be corrupted species to be half demon & and a half dark moral, he killed his parents with the black shadow hole because of their choices. when he was found by Spooky (at his age 27) He cloned himself as Spooky cried out for help, but no one came and help the kid as Horror used his power to take control Spooky even to this day, Would Horror coutine to control Spooky? Powers Unlike Spooky Horror has more attacks than Spooky : *'The Black shadow hole '- a powerful black hole that sucks everything even if it looks strong, after using it to kill his parents he isn't able to use it after he kills everyone, in fact it's too strong it would even completely wipe out the world from existence. *'Clone '- with this Power Horror will be able to clone himself to anyone on VRChat to just trick people to think he is hopeless. *'Spooky '- While fighting Horror, Horror controls Spooky to kill anyone (Spooky does try to prevent himself to do it but couldn't stop in time) *'HellFire' - Unlike Spooky's fire, Horror's fire is stronger than Spooky's *'''File://KillThem.exe - '''One of Horror's strongest attacks next to the black shadow hole, using his dark red long dagger if he hits anyone using this then anyone would die/crash from it. Websites * Twitch - https://www.twitch.tv/spookythedevil * Official Discord server - https://discord.gg/7mGYdmP Possible schemes Spooky Does have tasks or goals that he wants to complete before he dies: #Have a family of his own that they can love him #Trying to get through a broken heart #Never lose anyone #FInd impressive Horror maps #Free from Horror's madness #Finds anyone important Trivia *He has a young baby verison of Spooky named : Lil Spook *Spooky and Kwade are very good friends as long if he doesn't do anything to tick off Spooky's head *Spooky has 2 cats, the 1st cat Is ObeyGrimReaper, The 2nd is Black red-eyed cat named Meowy *Spooky has 30 Avatars in total his first few were under 20k ploygons and most of them were over 20k *Has visited more than 10 horror maps *Seen many people like HaWWx, Lolathon , and others Spooky_2 - Copy.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-20 21-00-25.574.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-19 21-15-01.965.png Wiki Spooky.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-09-07_22-55-26.902.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-07-23_17-24-52.078.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-12_18-45-24.428.png Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People Category:Characters